


What If We Rewrite The Stars

by sapphistication



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, my baby generals finally have time for Feelings!, shooting stars are magic and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/pseuds/sapphistication
Summary: Poe takes a moment to look up at the stars, wondering.-----“What if…” His voice broke, because he was really doing this right now. With Finn. Kriff. He thought back to the shooting star, to his wish, to what had been his wish for so damn long now. Swallowing hard, he tried again. “What if these stars up there aren’t set against us?"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107





	What If We Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AphroditesTummyRolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditesTummyRolls/gifts).



> Okay, hi! So, these are rough times for all of us, so I thought I'd write some fluff! (And gift it to my friend HartwinMakethMan because she is very lovely and deserves this and what she also deserves is if you checked out her absolutely amazing Star Wars verse!) I was just listening to my favourite show tunes and they made me Feel Things, and then 2 hours later, I had this. So here you go, I hope you enjoy my first bit of Star Wars fanfiction :D It's not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. The characters, sadly, are not. 
> 
> Stay healthy and safe, everybody! <3

They did it. They won the war! They had really defeated the First Order! Of course, they had lost so many people, good soldiers, incredible pilots, and innocent people. Han. Luke. Leia. Paige. Snap. This was had cost more lives than he could count and they would collect all their names and build monuments in their honour. But for now, they had won, they could celebrate a huge victory before they would have to cut the Order’s loose ends and establish a lasting peace in the Galaxy. 

Poe was hoping that maybe one day they could get even through to some Stormtroopers that were still scattered across the Galaxy, and offer them a second chance. A second chance like Commander Versio, Captain Meeko and _General_ Finn had been given freely. 

Finn. Poe couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he looked up at the stars, a warm feeling spreading through him like it did every time the incredible young man crossed his mind. 

Suddenly, as if summoned by his mere thoughts, Poe could hear familiar steps approaching. “Credit for your thoughts?” Finn's movements were quiet, careful, as though he was afraid to spook him. 

Poe smiled but didn’t turn around, just kept looking at the stars above. Different stars, constellations he had never seen before, constellations that would look different if he went up there in his X-Wing. “I’m just thinking…” He trailed off when he saw a shooting star lighting up the night sky. He used to think they were magic, his parents would tell him that they could grant wishes. Poe was a grown man now, a soldier, a commander -- no, a _general_ of the Resistance! He knew there was nothing magic about a glowing meteor burning up as is passed the planet’s atmosphere. He _knew_. Still, with Finn right here next to him, he couldn't help but make a wish. 

“Yeah?” Finn’s voice pulled him back to the present, to the base they’d built on Ajan Kloss. Finn had moved impossibly closer, almost close enough to touch, and Poe opened his eyes to look at the beautiful, brave man in front of him for a moment before it became too much he had to look back up at the stars. 

“Just thinking. These stars, they’re so different.” 

“Huh?” Finn didn’t seem to know whether to be amused or confused. 

Poe elaborated. “You probably don’t remember this, but back on D’Qar you told me you couldn’t stay with us. That the stars wouldn’t shine for ex-stormtroopers. And then on the Falcon, after Crait,” he swallowed hard, the memories still as painful as ever. “You told Rey you felt like the stars were set against... love.” He huffed out a laugh as he felt Finn tense up next to him. “And I found myself agreeing, at least to some extent. But I just… I mean, look at those stars, Finn. Look at them. I’ve never seen them. For real, I mean. We've been here so long and I never took the time.” 

He saw Finn actually look up, humoring him, a small smile on his face. 

“What if…” His voice broke, because he was really doing this right now. With Finn. Kriff. He thought back to the shooting star, to his wish, to what had been his wish for so damn long now. Swallowing hard, he tried again. “What if these stars up there aren’t set against us?” 

Finn’s head whipped around, his eyes wide. “Us?” 

Poe met his eyes and desperately hoped he’d read the signs right all these years. _Years_! Kriff. He nodded but couldn’t speak. Why couldn’t he speak? Oh, yeah, because his heart was pounding like mad and his throat closed up around all the words he wanted to say. 

“So you’re saying,” Finn started, carefully searching Poe’s eyes for any kind of reaction, “that you think these stars align? That they’re set in... our favour?” 

Poe shrugged. It sounded so weird, so childish, but _so_ right. He wanted it to be right so badly. He wanted them to have this. 

“What if we didn’t have to rewrite them, or listen to them. What if maybe all we had to do _all this time_ was look at different stars. I mean…” he trailed off again, not sure how to voice his thoughts - a task that was not exactly made easier by the soft look Finn was giving him right now. Poe blushed and had to look away. 

Then suddenly, there was a hand in his, Finn’s fingers threading through his and holding on. 

“Poe. Look at me? Please?” 

He did. And what he saw did nothing to still his racing heart, nothing to numb the feelings he had for Finn, nothing to quiet the urge to hold the other man in his arms and never let go. What he saw showed him that Finn must be feeling the same. Finn looked at him like Poe was shining brighter than all the stars above, like he was all that mattered.

“What would happen then?” he whispered and squeezed Finn’s hand, still a little bit afraid of the answer he would get. 

“I can tell you what _could_ happen,” Finn whispered back and his eyes never left Poe’s. “I could tell you that I'm madly in love with you, Poe Dameron, and that I have been for the longest time. I could also tell you that I survived the First Order, I survived a lightsaber to the back, survived Crait, survived _Exegol_ ! And still, nothing ever scared me more than the thought of losing you. But we were at war! I couldn’t just...” He laughed a humorless, painful laugh and Poe just squeezed his hand tighter, desperate for him to continue. “But now? I could tell you that you’re the bravest, stupidest, most reckless man I know. And also the prettiest. Honestly, who allowed you to be so beautiful?” Finn rolled his eyes but Poe choked on a laugh, tears welling up in his eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. His heart was about to burst, race right out of his chest so it could keep beating in Finn’s chest instead. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but it was so good, so _warm_. 

“So, yeah, that’s what would happen if these stars up there were shining for us. Because I think we might've done enough rewriting by winning the war.” Now it was Finn’s turn to look shy, to nearly avoid Poe’s eyes. Poe, who had yet so say something. 

But what could he possibly say to _that_ ? Except, well, the truth, of course! But he wasn’t sure his voice would work properly yet, so all he could do right now was wrap his arms around Finn’s middle, bury his face in his neck and just hold him there. He never wanted to let Finn go, he never wanted Finn to doubt in the stars or in himself or in _them,_ ever. Good thing was that Finn was holding him just as tightly, running his fingers through Poe’s curls, which to Poe felt a lot like finally coming home.

After a while, though, Poe pulled back. Only enough to cradle Finn’s beautiful, absolutely beautiful face, softly stroking his thumbs along his soft, dark cheeks that seemed to be glowing in the light of the stars and the two moons. He didn't look real. “Finn,” he breathed, absolutely lost for words still. But he had to try, he owed that to him. “I love you, too. With or without the damn stars." He swallowed against the lump in hos throat. "Some days I can’t believe you’re real, that we survived all of this, that you’re here with me, like you might disappear or leave or-” 

“Hey, I’m right here. I’m not dead, I’m not leaving you, we’re in this together. General,” he added with a gentle smile. His voice was so soft, so sure, so full of life and love. He was running his hand along Poe’s forehead, brushing away the stray curls that kept falling in his eyes. 

Poe nodded rapidly. He _knew_ all that. Just like he knew that shooting stars weren’t magic. But still, sometimes he just couldn’t help it. He was sure his eyes were wide with worry and fear forming a thick layer over the love and affection that were there just a second ago. 

“I love you, Finn. So much. And I can’t ever lose you. Ever.” He knew he sounded desperate and pathetic but he could not hide the raw emotions he was feelings. He didn’t want to hide them. Not from Finn, not anymore. 

“Good,” Finn whispered. “Because you won’t.” And he sounded so sure. And a part of Poe couldn’t help but believe him. Believe that they could do this. 

A huge smile split his face and he saw it mirrored on Finn. He couldn’t stop looking at him, losing himself in those big, deep, dark eyes. And he didn’t have to stop. He could do this now! 

“Poe?” They were still holding onto each other, neither of them ready to let go.

“Hmm?” 

Finn’s hand found his cheek. And he suddenly looked a bit more vulnerable than he had just a few seconds before. “I really want to kiss you. Right now. May I?” 

“Please,” Poe breathed and let Finn close the gap between them. 

And then they were kissing and Poe stopped caring about the stars above, about the peace in the Galaxy they were about to restore for good, about all the work still ahead of them. All he cared about was the man in his arms, the soft lips on his, the tongue licking his lower lip attempting and succeeding to deepen the kiss. 

They kissed for a while, Poe didn’t care how long, but at some point they had to break away for air. He leaned his forehead against Finn’s after pressing another kiss to the tip of his nose. Kriff, how he loved this man! He couldn’t stop smiling and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“I really, really love you, General.”

“Likewise,” Finn panted. “I would love you more if you kissed me again, though.”

Poe laughed. What else could he possibly do but comply? 

And for the first time in forever, the Galaxy was not out to get them. For the first time, everything about this moment was perfect, his mother’s ring a comfortable weight on a chain around his neck, pressed between their hearts beating in unison. For the first time, the stars were shining just for them. And Poe was so in love. 


End file.
